trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
OmniscientSeeker
> Be the nerdy troll. Your name is SIRIAS ROGATUM. You strive for knowledge in life, constantly reading and studying ALTERNIAN LITERATURE, HISTORY, CULTURE and just about everything else. Some would call you a SHUT-IN, but you make sure to GO OUTSIDE and OBSERVE PLANTS AND ANIMALS or TEST PHYSICS or something. You also AKNOWLEDGE YOUR PLACE ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM, and treat those higher on the caste with A LEVEL OF RESPECT, but not acting like a CRASS BUFFOON either. You have your diginities, and the caste applyed from generation to generation, so it must be right. Right? You also want to be in the leagues of Alternia's great scholars, SADISTISCHOLARS. Ah yes, your motivation. You've wanted to be one since you were a wiggler, picking up books and reading and learning AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, so no one will ever THINK LESSER OF YOUR or THINK YOU'RE STUPID because of your BLOOD. Being of yellow blood, you are blessed to have PSYCHIC POWERS. Too bad they're totally fucking useless. Your powers are amplified by SUNLIGHT, and you can only be charged with the heat of the BLISTERING ALTERNIAN SUN. Except that you aren't ''blessed with the power to WITHSTAND THE SUN'S RAYS. You you basically have PSONIC PHOTOSYNTHESIS, but will be BURNED ALIVE if you even GO OUT IN THE SUN. When you aren't actually doing something productive like reading something smart, you indulge in reading erotic literature ROMANCE NOVELS. It is a GUILTY PLEASURE of your's it would GREATLY DAMAGE YOUR REPUTATION if '''ANYONE EVER FOUND OUT.' Your lusus is an owl named ATHENA, that you sometimes use to SEND OUT MESSAGES when TROLLIAN WON'T DO. You are actually kind of INSECURE, believing that you NEVER WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE ACCEPTED IN TROLL SOCIETY. Therefore you try to be THE BEST YOU CAN BE AT EVERYTHING. Too bad you are TERRIBLE AT FIGHTING AND BEING GENERALLY VIOLENT, which is what the Troll race is most known for. Thus, a VICIOUS CIRCLE IS FORMED. Your trollTag is omniscientSeeker, and you alway? ?ue?t for intelligence. >Examine self. You are a very petite young troll, dressing yourself RATHER NICELY for ANY OCCASION. Gotta stay neat and tidy! You wear GLASSES because of all that READING has done a bit of damage to your EYES. Eh, you'll live. You also seem to wear a SWEATER WITH THE SLEEVES ROLLED UP TO YOUR ELBOWS, or a NICE VEST. Depends on how your feeling. Along with a SKIRT, SHOES, and KNEESOCKS, your dress like a SCHOOLGIRL. Yep. Schoolgirl. Your horns are rather PLAIN, looking somewhat like the mascot for TROLLIAN. But you dont mind at all. In fact, you think it's PRETTY NEAT. Your hair is LONG and KEMPT, with a few PINS making a nice little BANG to keep the HAIR OUT OF YOUR EYES. Lousy hair getting in your eyes... >Examine Hive/Respiteblock. You live on the outskirts of town, by a quiet little forest, where you can't GET TO YOUR STUDIES with out being DISTURBED. Your respiteblock takes up MOST OF YOUR HIVE, mainly because it's partly A LIBRARY YOU BUILT OVER THE SWEEPS (with the help of some friends, of course). There's even a nice little staircase and a couple ladders to reach the HIGHER BOOKS. Small lamps are everywhere, giving the room a bright glow. BOOKS ARE EVERYWHERE, too. Even if you try to stay CLEAN, they have a tendency to PILE UP. But hey, that's what spring cleaning's for, amirite? Your lusus ATHENA rests on a WOODEN PERCH you found some sweeps ago. She seems to like it, too. >Examine abilities. Psychic As said before, you have useless PSYCHIC PHOTOSYNTHESIS. Sucks to be you! Physical You aren't very strong at all, weaksauce. You are a woman of understanding, and non-violent. >Do something awesome. Alas, you cannot, Poindexter! >Examine Trivia. *"Sirias" comes from Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky, and the maker of this troll cannot remember where in the hell she got "Rogatum" from! *Athena is named after the Greek god of Wisdom. Category:Troll Category:Yellow Blood Category:Female Category:Unregistered Users